1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention, disclosed herein, relate to a semiconductor wafer analysis system and a method of controlling the system, and more particularly, to a semiconductor wafer analysis system for analyzing and examining specific data of wafers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A process of manufacturing semiconductors generally includes a pre-process, a post-process, and a test process. The pre-process is also referred to as a fabrication process of forming integrated circuit patterns on a semiconductor wafer made of single crystal silicon, while the post-process is referred to as an assembly process of separating each chip from the semiconductor wafer and of forming integrated circuit packages so that the chip can be electrically connected to an external device.
After the fabrication process (pre-process) is completed, the test process is performed to test whether the chips separated from the semiconductor wafer are normally operable by using a predetermined test apparatus, and then sorting the chips into non-defective chips and defective chips. In this case, defect analysis processes for detecting defects on the entire surface of the semiconductor wafer and sorting the detected defects are performed.
Meanwhile, the semiconductor wafer defects caused by problems or defects of manufacturing facilities may repeatedly occur in the same region or a specific region of the semiconductor wafer. In this case, however, conventional analysis of wafer maps causes a tester to determine that the defects of the semiconductor wafer are caused by the defects of each chip die, that is, the characteristic defects of each chip. Accordingly, it is difficult to clearly determine whether the defects of the semiconductor wafer are caused by the characteristic defects of each chip or the defects of the facilities that process the chips. This uncertainty makes it difficult to remove the cause of the defects. Lacking a determination of the problem, the defects of the semiconductor wafer may repeatedly occur in a specific area of the manufacturing facilities. This causes the yield of semiconductors to deteriorate.